sOuvenirs, arrachent mOi des Larmes de jOie
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: C'est la fin. Ils quittent Poudlard. Sept années se sont écoulées. Hermione se tourne alors vers ses souvenirs... OS


**bOnjOur,**

**autre petit OS sortit de mOn recueil supprimé !**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**.oOo.**

_**« Il y a bien les souvenirs mais quelqu'un les a électrifiés et connectés à nos cils, dès qu'on y pense on a les yeux qui brûlent »**_

**Mathias Malzieu**

**.oOo.**

_Je me souviens…_

Je me souviens de ces sept années passées dans ce majestueux et fabuleux château qu'est Poudlard. Ces dédales de couloirs, ces escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, ces tableaux dont les personnages, plus stupéfiants les uns que les autres, aiment se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas ; ces multiples pièces attendant de dévoiler leurs précieux secrets, ces objets non identifiés que l'on évite de trop approcher, ce parc immense, cette forêt qui nous a tant fait trembler, ces créatures magiques si envoûtantes pour certaines et si horrifiantes pour d'autres…

_Je me souviens…_

Je me souviens de tous les cours que l'on a eus, de tous les professeurs, plus ou moins fabuleux il faut bien l'avouer, de tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Potions magiques, sortilèges et charmes en tous genres, révoltes qui ont fait changer le monde depuis des siècles, sorciers célèbres, légendes qui se révèlent vraie, Magie Blanche et Magie Noire, soins et protections diverses, et tant d'autres choses dont je me suis délectée.

_Je me souviens…_

Je me souviens de cette amitié… Cette amitié forte et indestructible qui a fait tant de jaloux. Ce trio intouchable. La Force, le Cœur, la Tête. _**Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger**_. Les trois inséparables Gryffondors…

_Je me souviens…_

Je me souviens de toutes nos fabuleuses aventures. La Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel protégée par l'ensemble des professeurs et qui a provoqué la première rencontre entre Harry et Lord Voldemort**…** Le monstrueux Basilic dirigé par Tom Elvis Jedusor qui n'était autre qu'une parcelle de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qui souhaitait tuer tous les « sang de bourbes »**…** Le mystérieux Sirius Black, soit disant meurtrier de Peter Pettigrow et qui aurait trahi James et Lily Potter, alors qu'il se trouvait être en réalité un parrain génial et aimant, mais également une vraie tête brûlée**…** La découverte des Marauders dont le père d'Harry faisait parti**…** Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aussi dangereux que merveilleux qui nous aura réservé bien des surprises**…** La présence d'un mangemort dans l'enceinte même de l'école**…** La renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres**…** La Société Secrète qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix et qui se battait contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts**…** La création de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui nous aura bien servi pour notre survie lors de l'Attaque du Ministère**...** Le décès de Sirius, tué par sa cousine alors qu'il ne voulait que nous protéger**…** L'horrible professeur Dolorès Ombrage qui nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant de pouvoir prendre notre revanche, et ce notamment grâce à Fred et Georges Weasley**…** Les connections de plus en plus terribles entre le 'Survivant' et le Seigneur des Ténèbres**…** Cette prophétie qui voulait que Voldemort et Harry ne puissent survivre tant que l'autre restait en vie**…** Cette terrible histoire de l'âme de Voldemort divisée en sept parties, dissimulée dans sept Horcruxes**…** La trahison de Severus Rogue et la découverte que Drago Malefoy était bel et bien un mangemort**…** L'horrible mort de Dumbledore, une perte terrible pour la communauté sorcière et plus que tout pour l'école de sorcellerie**…**

_Je me souviens…_

_Je me souviens avec une joie non dissimulée de cette septième et dernière année_…

Je me souviens de la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry, des vérités cachées découvertes, la Mort de Lord Voldemort attendue depuis si longtemps… Cette dernière année aura sans doute été la meilleure de toute. Ca aura été celle qui aura vu le plus de réjouissances et de bonheur. Tout d'abord, la fin de la Guerre, l'arrestation de plus des trois quarts des Mangemorts, la libération du 'Survivant', Harry et Ginny, sans oublier…

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par deux bras puissants qui m'entourent soudainement la taille et une tête qui se pose sur mon épaule.

Je souris.

-Ce château va me manquer…

-Moi aussi… Mais je pars heureux car il m'aura offert le plus beau cadeau au monde…

-Ah oui… Et quoi donc ?...

Je suis subitement retournée et de douces lèvres se posent sur mon front, sur mon nez, sur ma joue pour finir sur mes propres lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné.

-_L'amour_…

Mon sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Cette année aura été la plus belle de toute car elle m'a apporté la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde : l'homme de ma vie.

_Je me souviens…_

Je me souviens de ce jour où l'on a appris que Rogue et Malefoy étaient innocents et, plus encore, que tous deux étaient en réalité agents doubles pour le compte de Dumbledore. On a su tout cela seulement après la chute de Voldemort et ça nous a fait un sacré choc. Cependant, nous avons découvert le fils Malefoy et je dois bien avouer qu'il nous a énormément étonné… Etrangement Harry, Ron et Malefoy Junior sont devenus amis... Et quelques semaines plus tard, Drago Malefoy et moi, Hermione Granger, annoncions que nous étions en couple et pire, enfin tout dépend pour qui parce que pour moi c'est le meilleur, nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles… Non je ne suis pas devenue folle du jour au lendemain mais le coup de foudre j'ai finalement été obligé d'y croire et ce après avoir découvert le véritable Drago Malefoy qui se cachait sous cette carapace de fils de mangemort sans cœur et sans pitié, aussi froid que peut l'être un glaçon. J'y ai découvert un homme tendre, bon, agréable, sensé, chaleureux, bien que toujours aussi arrogant et vraiment très, très modeste, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime… Car oui, je l'aime et je le crie haut et fort depuis bien deux mois…

_Souvenirs…_ _Souvenirs…_

Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je puisse les retenir et mon sourire se fait un peu plus nostalgique tandis que l'homme que j'aime tant me prodigue de doux baisers dans le cou. Je finis par me tourner de nouveau, toujours dans ses bras.

Devant nous se dresse le château de Poudlard. Majestueux… Lumineux… Splendide… Ce merveilleux château qui aura accueilli sept merveilleuses années de ma courte vie…

Je soupire. C'est la dernière fois que je peux l'admirer. J'ai un pincement au cœur en songeant que cette fois, mes études dans cette école de sorcellerie se terminent...

_Foutus souvenirs_…

A nos côtés, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna viennent d'apparaître. La petite bande réunis, avec un membre en plus depuis quelques temps. On reste de longues minutes ainsi, à contempler ce qui a été notre deuxième maison, voire même la seule vraie maison pour certains. Nous sommes tous perdus dans nos pensées, dans nos souvenirs…

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, rapidement suivit par d'autres, et finalement essuyées par de douces caresses. Drago me serre un peu plus fort contre lui pour me réconforter mais je sens comme un grand vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je déteste les adieux… même avec une enceinte d'école, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle école.

La main de Ron se pose sur ma joue. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit tendrement.

-Allez 'Mione, en route pour notre vie d'adulte.

Il me dépose un léger baiser sur le front et s'éloigne avec Luna.

J'entends Neville renifler puis partir d'un pas rapide.

Ginny aussi pleure. Pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que nous. Parce que elle, l'année prochaine elle va revenir dans ces lieux… mais elle va revenir seule, dans un certain sens. Je vois Harry la prendre dans ces bras et tous deux finissent également par s'éloigner.

-Allez les tourtereaux, on y va ! Le train ne va pas nous attendre !

Je perds légèrement mon sourire et murmure tout doucement quelques mots qui serrent encore un peu plus l'étau autour de mon cœur.

-C'est pas grave, je veux bien rester ici moi…

Drago m'embrasse de nouveau, avec une délicatesse que jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable quelques mois plus tôt. Il est tellement attentionné…

-Allez mon Ange… Allons vivre notre vie de couple, notre vie de futurs mariés et notre vie d'adulte, comme l'a si bien dit Ron…

Après un dernier regard pour Poudlard, ce château cher à mon coeur qui m'aura vu grandir, vivre, rire, pleurer, aimer… et j'enlace ma main à celle que me tends Drago.

C'est plus heureuse que jamais que_ je m'éloigne de cette partie de ma vie_.

Mais ce que mon cher et tendre ignore encore, c'est que nous n'allons également pas tarder à démarrer… _une vie de Famille_… car Poudlard m'a laissé un autre petit cadeau, au fond de mon ventre...

_Je tourne une page pour en commencer une nouvelle._

Mais les Souvenirs eux resteront dans ma mémoire pour le restant de mes jours… Et feront encore couler des larmes, des larmes de bonheur…

* * *

_**Petit OS qui j'espèr' vOus aura plu... **_

_**pas très lOng et tOut simple :)**_


End file.
